Just You and Me
by horns-halo4ever
Summary: He followed her to the top of Stark Tower, waiting to ask a question that was burning a hole into his pocket. Sequel to Thor's Gift but after The Man in the Suit Clint/oc Post-Avengers


**Summary: He followed her to the top of Stark Tower, waiting to ask a question that was burning a hole into his pocket. Clint/oc Post-Avengers.**

**If you haven't read 'Thor's Gift' first than you'll need you to understand this one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers, just the main character.**

* * *

Just You and Me

She sat there on the top of Stark Tower. The wind blowing through her hair, she had given up right after she had gotten up there to stop trying to keep it nice and in a pony tail but it fail miserably. She watched as the blue sky turned red and then orange to a bright pink. It had been three months since Thor had taken Loki back to Asgard and she didn't realize how much she missed him. The man that she hadn't spent much time with and yet she missed him like they had.

In the distance a lightning storm started and she smiled. Thinking but not knowing for sure, but still thinking that it was a message from her father saying that he missed her too. Pushing back a strand of her hair that flew into her eyes. She continued watching the sunset. And she continued sitting there even after the sun set, and instead of watching the sky, she watched the city. She looked down and watched little specks move around and around, and she wondered if this was how Loki got the idea of ants and the boot. But it didn't really care. She was glad Loki was locked away for what he did to everyone, but mostly Clint. She wished that she had more time with Loki so she could properly kick his royal ass even if Fury and Thor didn't want her too.

He caused Clint pain. Caused him to lose sleep because he was haunted by the faces of the people he killed while under Loki's control. Caused him to doubt himself. And for that she should have inflicted more pain on to him then the mere shock that she had given him in the interrogation room.

With a sigh, she ran her hand through her hair, only to have the wind change direction and blow her hair into her face. Sputtering as she tried fingering her hair out of her eyes and mouth, she jumped when hands came from behind and scoped her hair out of her face. Turning, she found Clint standing there, a soft smile played at his lips. "I actually surprised you," he stated as he sat and swung his legs over the edge. "Never thought that would ever happen."

"Yeah well, my mind was a little preoccupied," she told him as she smiled up at him.

"You've been up here a long time."

"How long have you been up here?" She asked wondering when she should have felt his presence.

"I followed you up." She raised an eyebrow at him, "You seemed like you had something on your mind, wanted to make sure you okay." Leaning into him, a smile grew on her face.

"And that's why I love you."

"Oh I know it is," he whispered as he wrapped his arm around her pulling her in close. "So what was on your mind?"

"Oh a lot of things. The biggest, worry."

"About me." He stated already knowing the answer.

"I always worry about you. Every single time that you are out of my sight."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I have to make sure I'm prepared to save your ass." She told him as she pulled away and then punched him in the arm.

"Oh ha-ha! You think that is so funny," he said before pulling her closer and running his fingers against her side. A shriek of laughter filled the air, only to be followed by a THUMP! as they fell backwards onto the roof of the tower, and the laughter continued.

Rolling over, she looked down at him. Her aqua blue eyes glowed as they connected with his grey-blue ones. "Well that was fun."

"Mmm." His hands drifted up from her waist, under her shirt and across her ribs. Leaning down, she captured his lips. A soft moan escaped her, as he flipped them over, taking control of the kiss. Pulling away slight, he mumbled, "I can't believe that we haven't done this up here before."

"Oh, this should've happened weeks ago." She ran her hands up his back and into his hair. She watched as he closed his eyes as the sensation that she made. "This is nice."

"Nice?" Sounding slightly offended as he pulled away slightly.

"Just us, basically on top of the world. No world to save. No villains to fight. Just peace and quiet." She looked at him, and then traced his jaw line to his lips and as she traced his soft lips, she added, "Just you and me."

"Just you and me. The half god and her protector."

"The man I love—the woman I love." They said simultaneously, which they followed with a chuckle.

Standing up, he pulled her up and into his arms. As he leaned against the wall, he held her in his arms. "How long have we been together?"

"Well we didn't actually get together until a little over three months ago."

"Yet if anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to continue," he whispered sounding almost in pain at the very thought.

"Don't talk like that," she chided as she held his face in her hands.

"Nothing is ever going to separate us. Not evil. Not Stark…besides if he tries you can shot him with your bow or I could shock him. And not even Fury is going to be able to separate us. Because I'm not letting you out of my sight. Where you go I go?"

"Actually, it's where you go I go. Its all you, never me. That's why I wanted to ask you something."

"And what would that be?" She asked as she started teasing him with small short kisses that egged him on.

"Marry me?" She pulled away and stared at him. "I know this is soon, and at that it's really fast, but I don't want to live my life without you. I love you so much that you were giving me back my control when…when Loki had me. You give me back a part of myself that I thought I lost along time ago. And like I said before, I'll follow you everywhere, no matter where or when. Just to be by your side. To watch you wake up in the morning and complain about having to wake up. To wait until you've had your morning coffee before even thinking about starting a conversation." He took her left hand and held it between them. In his right hand, he showed her the ring. A simple three rectangle cut diamonds on a platinum band. "Valerie, I want you see at night right as I go to sleep. And I want to wake up to seeing you next to me, in my arms. So will you please do me the greatest honor in the world, and be my wife?"

She stared up at him, a look of shock played across her face, before a brilliant smile shown. Flinging her arms around him, she squealed in excitement. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Letting go, she stood in front of him again and said, "Yes, I'll marry you, Clint Barton!" Picking her up, he spun her around the top of Stark tower, both filled with excitement at the thought of spending every single day and night together for the rest of their life.

Setting her down, his arms wrapped around her, "I love you, Valerie Dwayne Thordóttir soon-to-be Barton."

"I love you too."

* * *

**Please review! :D**


End file.
